


Magic Fingers

by wolfie_winchester



Series: STOP HURTING CAS 2KFOREVER [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel in the Bunker, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 11, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, Team Free Will, Wing Grooming, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Lucifer to rot in his cage, Sam, Dean, and Cas have to find another way to defeat the Darkness. Unfortunately for Cas, his wings are healing and it's a slightly painful process. Enter Dean - concerned friend and apparently an expert at turning his angel into a feathery puddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> T rating just in case. Also, this ignores that Cas slept with April in season 9. It never happened. And obviously, Cas also never said yes to Lucifer and everyone is just happy and not in any sort of immediate danger. Cas has been getting beat up on a lot this season (who am I kidding he's beat up on practically every season) and I just need someone to take care of him and show him the love and care he needs.

Castiel is - for lack of a better word - miserable. His whole body, particularly his back, aches and he wants nothing more than to just sleep all day. Maybe he’ll take a nice, warm bath. But the only problem is: not even the bunker’s large tub is big enough to provide the relief he needs. Growing back feathers isn’t fun, to say the least, and while Cas is more than happy to finally have his grace back, his wings aren’t recovering as quickly, or as painlessly, as he’d like. 

 

Unfortunately, he can’t afford to just burrow into the nest of blankets in his room. Much as that might help, Sam and Dean need his help in researching the Darkness. Lucifer had attempted to contact them and convince Sam to let him out of the cage in exchange for his help defeating Amara, but neither brother was too eager to allow that. Cas agreed that the best course of action would be to let the devil rot down there. After all, God had only defeated the Darkness the first time with the help of all the archangels. With Father and the other archangels out of the picture, there’s no way Lucifer could take on the Darkness by himself. 

 

But researching the Darkness is a long, tedious process that involves Castiel sitting in a chair for much longer than he really wants to with his aching wings. He shifts uncomfortably and eventually, he decides to just stand up so he isn’t sitting in a stiff backed chair. Sam and Dean notice his odd behavior immediately and Dean raises an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Are you okay, Cas?” he asks. 

 

“I’m fine,” Cas lies. “It’s nothing.” He really doesn’t want to inconvenience either of them by complaining about his healing wings and besides, as long as his life isn’t in danger, it doesn’t matter much anyway. Their mission comes first, after all. Still, Cas can’t help but roll his shoulders in an attempt to ease some of the aches in his back. It’s the absolute worst thing he could do, because one of the muscles in his left wing twinges painfully and Cas can’t stop the whimper that comes out of his mouth. 

 

“What? Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, getting out of his seat and coming over to him. “You look like you’re in pain. Are you hurt?” 

 

“No,” Cas manages, wishing that human bodies were flexible enough for him to massage the sore spot on his wing. “I’m healing, is all. My wings are growing their feathers back. It is... not a pleasant process.” 

 

“Oh,” Dean replies, nodding. He seems relieved and he gestures to the angel. “Do you want help? Maybe I could, like, groom them or something.” 

 

“No!” Cas nearly squeaks. “For a human to touch my wings... it’s very... intimate, Dean.” 

 

Cas’ cheeks are burning and while his wings twitch in longing for Dean’s hands on him, he knows that he doesn’t deserve the comfort Dean is offering. The hunter looks a little surprised, but the information that Cas has just given him isn’t appearing to deter him. Dean shrugs and he steps a little closer, leaning in to whisper in Cas’ ear so Sam can’t hear them. 

 

“I can still help. Unless... unless you’d be uncomfortable with it,” he says. 

 

“You would do that for me?” Cas asks in an awed voice. Dean nods, a shy smile on his face and he looks over to where Sam has his nose buried in a book. Satisfied that Sam will be distracted enough, he pushes Cas towards the bedrooms. The angel swallows and he can feel his nerves buzzing with anticipation. Nobody’s ever done this for him before. The only other person who’s touched his wings had been Gabriel, back when Cas was still in Heaven’s favor, before he’d ever met the Winchesters.

 

“How do you wanna do this?” Dean asks once they’re standing in the hunter’s room. Cas shrugs, suddenly self-conscious. What if Dean doesn’t like his wings? What if he thinks they’re ugly? After the fall, Cas’ wings had burned like everyone else’s and though the feathers are growing back, he can only imagine how horrendous they must look. 

 

“It... it would be easier if I took my shirt off,” he finally says. Dean nods and Cas glances at him as he begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. He shrugs it off, along with the coat, and places them carefully on top of Dean’s dresser. He sighs and stands with his back to Dean for a while, still unable to calm down enough to manifest his wings. 

 

“I’m gonna go get something to help make this feel better,” Dean says. “I’ll be right back. You wanna, uh, get your wings out while I’m gone?” 

 

Cas nods and he hears the door click shut behind him. Once Dean’s gone, Cas makes his way over to the bed and sits cross legged near the headboard. He takes a deep breath and focuses on pulling his wings into existence. He almost winces when they materialize. It’s so much easier keeping them unseen on another plane, but now that they’re here, he can  _ feel _ the charred skin and the scent of burned feathers clogs his throat for a moment. But Cas’ wings aren’t burning anymore and after a second of breathing calmly, the smell disappears and everything is back to at least semi-normal. 

 

He has to force himself not to hide his wings again when he hears Dean opening the door. He turns his head and sees Dean with a bottle of massage oil in his hand. Part of Cas wonders where he got it, but the hunter is so busy staring wide-eyed at Cas’ wings that he forgets to ask. 

 

“Whoa,” Dean breathes, walking over slowly like he doesn’t want to spook Cas into flying away. Not that he could. His wings aren’t healed enough for that yet. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas mumbles, wings drooping sadly. “I know they probably look... unpleasant in their current state.” 

 

“You kidding me?” Dean says incredulously. “They’re beautiful.” 

 

Cas feels his whole face go red and it even expands down to his chest. He smiles and turns his head away shyly. The praise makes his chest feel warm and his wings perk up without his say so, clearly communicating how much Cas really appreciates the compliment. 

 

“You think so?” Cas asks. 

 

“Yeah. They’re amazing. I mean, I can see some spots where...” he falters for a moment, getting a sad expression on his face. “Where they burned... but if anything, it just makes you look more badass.” 

 

Cas chuckles weakly and Dean climbs onto the bed, sitting behind him with the massage oil. He can sense Dean’s hesitation and he turns his head slightly so he can see the hunter’s face. 

 

“Are you sure you want me touching your wings?” Dean asks. “Because I... I’m  _ me _ and I don’t want to-” 

 

“What? Corrupt me? Dean, you can’t do anything worse than what I’ve already done to myself,” Cas says. Dean sighs and nods, but he still seems a little nervous about it. Cas nudges him with one of his wings and smiles reassuringly. “It’s fine, Dean. I want it to be you.” 

 

Dean swallows and he looks down at his hands for a long moment before he finally murmurs a quiet, “Okay.” He pours out some of the massage oil and warms it up with his hands before he starts rubbing the top of Cas’ shoulders, working his way down to where Cas’ wings extend from his back. 

 

“Oh,” Cas sighs, eyes falling shut and head tilted forward to give Dean more room for his hands. “That feels nice.” 

 

“Yeah?” Dean inquires, massaging the aching muscles in Cas’ back. 

 

Cas hums in approval and after a while, he starts to get sleepy. His head falls forward and he almost cracks it on the headboard before Dean pulls him back with a soft laugh. 

 

“Why don’t you lie down instead? It’ll probably be easier. And if you fall asleep, you won’t have to worry about cracking your head open,” Dean suggests. Cas nods and Dean gets up long enough for Cas to get situated. He’s lying on his stomach, wings falling off the edge of the bed like dark waterfalls. Dean sits next to him and continues massaging his back before he finally sinks his hands into soft feathers. 

 

“Dean,” Cas sighs happily. “That’s... very good.” 

 

Dean chuckles and continues moving his hands over Cas’ wings. One by one, the muscles in the powerful appendages begin to relax and Cas swears he can even feel them healing faster now that he’s not in pain anymore. Cas crosses his arms on Dean’s pillow and rests his head on them, closing his eyes again. 

 

Cas is practically asleep by the time Dean finishes massaging the left wing. He barely even registers the hunter’s hands moving over to the other one, giving it the same treatment as before. Cas lets out a soft snore and feels himself drifting like he’s floating away on a cloud. 

 

“Cas?” 

 

“Mmmm?” 

 

“Turn over. I wanna get your front.” 

 

“Mmmm.” 

 

Cas flops over and goes back to floating on his clouds. He’s vaguely aware of Dean hovering somewhere above him, fingers working magic wonders on the undersides of Cas’ wings. After long enough, Cas is completely asleep, snoring softly while Dean continues massaging him.

* * *

 

“Wow. You’re right, he’s out like a light,” Sam comments, staring at the angel passed out on Dean’s bed. His brother’s attention is drawn to the large ebony wings draped over the sides of the bed. They’ve both imagined what Cas’ wings look like, but what they pictured is nothing compared to the real deal. 

 

“Who knew that wing massages were a one way ticket to dreamland for angels?” Dean jokes, drying his hands on a towel to get rid of the remaining oil. 

 

“He’s okay, though? I mean, Cas doesn’t need to sleep,” Sam points out. 

 

“Doesn’t mean he can’t. Besides, his wings were giving him trouble and I think he needed the rest, anyway,” Dean replies

 

Sam nods and he watches from the doorway as Cas’ chest rises and falls rhythmically. The angel’s eyelids flutter occasionally and Dean wonders what Cas is dreaming about. Sometimes, he wishes he had Cas’ powers, so he could look in on Cas from time to time and make sure he was getting the rest he needed. But in the meantime, he’ll just have to settle for sitting in the chair in the room watching over him until he wakes up. He gets it now - why Cas always watched him sleep. There’s something tranquil about it. The years seem to fall away from Cas’ face, making him look impossibly young. Dean knows that Cas hasn’t actually been young since the dawn of time, but still, it’s fascinating to see. 

 

“You think he’s dreaming?” Sam asks as Cas mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep. 

 

“Maybe,” Dean says, shrugging. “Maybe he’s remembering Heaven back before his dad up and left them all.” 

 

“Dean...” Cas mumbles. Sam smirks and Dean rolls his eyes. 

 

“Or not,” Sam mutters. He nudges Dean with an elbow. “Well go on. I won’t keep you from your angel.” 

 

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean says, though he’s smiling as his brother heads back to his room. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Cas, careful not to accidentally sit on any of the angel’s feathers. He cards his fingers through the soft downy undersides of Cas’ wings and watches as his friend sighs, lips curling into a smile. 

 

The angel practically purrs the longer Dean runs his hands along Cas’ wings and after a while, Dean can’t resist leaning down and pressing a kiss into the feathers. They brush softly against his face, tickling his cheeks and he hears Cas let out a soft noise, his wings automatically arching into his touch. It’s adorable and Dean smiles, smoothing his hand over the spot before he presses a kiss to the other wing. 

 

Cas had said that touching his wings was something intimate. Dean can see why. While Cas’ body is his own now, he still looks like Jimmy Novak. Dean has never actually seen what the  _ angel _ looks like. Cas is showing him part of his true self by revealing his wings. And if that’s not intimate, Dean doesn’t know what is. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Dean whispers, smoothing back Cas’ hair with his hand. Cas doesn’t reply, still in a deep sleep. He risks pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead, freezing when Cas huffs in his sleep and seems to snuggle closer to Dean’s body heat. When he’s sure that Cas isn’t about to wake up, he continues. “Your wings are the most amazing things I’ve ever seen. I know letting me see them was a huge deal for you. So thank you, Cas. I don’t know why you would trust me with them... with you, but I’m glad you do.” 

 

He stares down at the sleeping angel and smiles sadly. 

 

“You know I need you, right?  I...I love you. And I know, I’m a huge coward because I can’t say it to you when you’re awake. But if I did... I would just disappoint you later on. I’ve already let you down so many times. You’ve done so much for me. For Sam.  You deserve to hear me say it when you’re awake, but I... I can’t.” 

 

Dean sighs shakily and leans down, resting his forehead against the angel’s and closing his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. But if I told you, something would happen to tear us apart and I don’t know if I’d survive that.” 

 

He’s aware of tears welling in his eyes and he wills them away, pulling himself together so he can finally move back. He starts to climb off of Cas and the bed, but suddenly, the angel’s wings curl up and wrap around him, preventing his escape. 

 

“Cas?” 

 

“I heard you, Dean,” Cas murmurs. “And you don’t need to worry. I won’t let anything separate us again. I’ll stay with you, as long as you want me.” 

 

Dean swallows hard and he presses his face into Cas’ chest. 

 

“I... I don’t... Cas, everything I love has a way of being destroyed. Usually by me. You weren’t... you weren’t meant to hear any of that,” he mumbles. “But now you-”

 

“You’re aren’t cursed, Dean,” Cas assures him, running a hand through his hair. “And besides, even if you were, I’d rather have you.” 

 

Dean smiles, remembering the same words he’d said all those years ago. Back when Cas was fascinated by bees and didn’t want to fight anymore. But that angel had been broken, had lost his mind by taking on Sam’s mental cage match. And Dean never even bothered visiting him when he was in the hospital. He let a demon look after his best friend, and while it turned out okay in the end, he’s never gonna let Cas down again like that. If there’s ever a next time - and Dean hopes that there won’t be - he’ll do better. He’s going to take care of Cas like he deserves to be.

 

He looks up at the angel and his breath catches in his throat when he sees the love and adoration in Cas’ eyes. Though now that he thinks about it, perhaps it’s always been there, whenever Cas looked at him. Dean had just been too afraid to notice before. 

 

“Now...” Cas continues, his wings still wrapped around Dean. “I would very much enjoy it if you would sleep with me.”

 

If Cas were anyone else, that might be the weirdest way anyone’s ever tried to ask him for sex, but it’s  _ Cas _ and besides, it seems like the angel is asking him to literally sleep with him. When Dean nods, they turn on their sides, Cas holding the hunter from behind. They’re cuddling, though Dean kind of loathes the word. Nonetheless, he’s enjoying it. But it’s missing something. 

 

“I wanna see you,” Dean mumbles before he turns around in Cas’ grip. He smiles at him. “Better.” 

 

Cas hums in agreement and Dean finally leans forward to kiss him properly. 

 

“You promise you’ll stay?” he asks, unable to help himself. 

 

“I promise, Dean. Nothing will take me away from you.” 

 

“Well... good. Glad that’s settled,” Dean says, playing with a strand of Cas’ hair. Cas smiles at him and Dean can tell he wants to ask something. “What?” 

 

Cas looks away, shy in a way that Dean can’t describe as anything but adorable.

 

“Kiss me again?” the angel asks, glancing up at him through his lashes. 

 

Dean smiles.

 

“Of course.”

* * *

 

There isn’t a word in any known language for how Castiel is feeling right now. Happy is so inadequate. Exuberant. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. He could go through a whole thesaurus in a dozen different languages and nothing could compare to the feeling in his chest when he’s lying with Dean in their bed.

 

His wings are still healing steadily, but the aches and pains that come with growing new feathers are all but gone, thanks to Dean. Every night, Dean will ask him to lie down and he’ll massage his back and his wings until the angel is putty in his hands. Cas usually falls asleep during their little sessions. The first time it happened, Cas had been surprised. He’d never slept before when he was an angel. Not that he couldn’t, but he never felt safe enough to. But now with Dean watching over him, taking care of his wings - the most vulnerable part of him - he can finally let his guard down and sleep. 

 

One night, their usual ritual is disrupted by Dean’s discovery of a somewhat sensitive spot on Cas’ wings. How they’d never found it before is beyond him, but then again, perhaps he’d already been asleep by the time Dean ran his hands over the fluffy patch of feathers. This time, Cas had tried to stay awake because he wanted to talk to Dean for a while before they went to bed. It was nothing important regarding any cases they were on. Cas just enjoys his human’s company and the soothing sound of his voice when Dean lets it go all soft like he does when they’re alone. 

 

Dean’s talking about the first time his dad took him shooting when he massages close to the base of Cas’ wing. 

 

“Mmph,” Cas says, unsure of if he wants to pull away or push back for more. 

 

“What? Did I hurt you?” Dean asks, moving his hands away. “Did I push too hard?” 

 

“No,” Cas sighs, shaking his head. “It just felt... odd.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean says hesitantly. “You tell me if it starts hurting though, alright?” 

 

“I will,” Cas promises. 

 

Dean resumes the story again and Cas notices that he avoids that spot for a little while. But after a few minutes without a peep from the angel, Dean must figure it’s safe to try moving his hands back over there. His touch is softer than before, almost like he’s afraid that if he presses too hard he’ll break his wings. Cas laughs internally at the notion. Dean couldn’t hurt him if he tried. 

 

“You’re doing fine, Dean,” Cas assures him when there’s a pause in Dean’s mostly one-sided conversation. In response, he feels Dean press his fingers in a little harder and this time, it draws a gasp from the angel. 

 

“Cas, if I’m hurting you-” 

 

“You’re not. I promise, Dean. It’s fine. It felt... good,” he decides. That weird sensation where he couldn’t decide if he liked it or not gets more pleasant with time and when Dean has to stop to dribble a little bit more massage oil into his hands, Cas almost whines in disappointment. 

 

“I wasn’t even touching you,” Dean says in response to the noise Cas makes. 

 

“That’s the problem,” Cas mutters. 

 

Dean laughs and Cas sighs in relief as Dean’s hands return to his wings. They rub and massage there until Cas is gasping and the room feels as though it’s just gotten ten degrees warmer. Something’s wrong, but he doesn’t sense any danger or anything that might make him short of breath, especially when angels don’t even need to breathe. Dean seems to notice too and he stops with his hands buried in Cas’ wings. 

 

“Are you alright?” he asks. 

 

“I... I don’t know. Does it... does it seem hotter in here to you?” Cas asks. He can even feel sweat gathering on his skin, which is something he’s only experienced when he was human and fighting off the angels that were hell bent on hunting him down. 

 

“No...?” Dean says. “The temperature is just the same as always.” 

 

It’s just him then, but Cas is pretty sure that he isn’t about to spontaneously combust, so he tries to ignore it. He nods and rests his head on his arms again, wings less tense now that he’s sure there’s no threat. Dean hesitates for a while before he finally puts his hands back on Cas’ wings, a little more cautious now, like he suspects that he might be the cause of whatever’s happening. 

 

Dean’s fingers dig into Cas’ feathers gently and his nails scrape lightly against the skin underneath. Cas shivers this time and the temperature ratchets up another few degrees. He feels something building in his lower belly, hot like a fire and he swallows hard, hands clenching in the sheets. Dean makes a noise behind him, like he’s suddenly realized what’s wrong. 

 

“What? What, Dean?” Cas gasps. 

 

“I think I know why you’re all hot and bothered,” Dean says. Cas swears his voice has somehow gotten lower and he lifts his head slightly, turning to look at Dean. The hunter is staring down at him, his pupils dilated and his skin starting to turn pink. His freckles stand out like this and Cas can’t help thinking he looks beautiful. 

 

“You look lovely, Dean,” Cas comments, catching the hunter off guard and distracting him from what he was about to say. It produces the desired result and Dean’s freckles stand out even more as he blushes even harder. 

 

“Thanks,” he mumbles. “You... you too.” 

 

Cas smiles and then shifts his wings slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to distract you. You said you knew what was wrong?” he asks, wanting to get to the bottom of whatever this feeling is. 

 

The shy look on Dean’s face disappears, replaced by something darker and the hunter leans down so his lips are brushing Cas’ ears. 

 

“Tell me, angel. How does it feel when I do  _ this _ ?” 

 

Cas is about to ask why Dean is whispering when suddenly white hot pleasure surges through his body and makes him writhe on the bed. He turns around and looks at Dean, taking a shaky breath before he can manage to form a sentence. 

 

“It felt... amazing,” he gasps. “Again?” 

 

Dean smirks and Cas feels the same pleasure burning through his wings, making them twitch and flail in the human’s grip. His hips automatically thrust down into the mattress and create a wonderful friction that has him whimpering in delight. Through the rush of endorphins, he realizes what’s happening now. 

 

“Come on, angel. Turn over for me,” Dean whispers. 

 

Cas shivers again and he nods, turning onto his back and spreading his wings in invitation for more. Dean’s eyes are drawn to them and he smiles wickedly before burying his fingers in the dark wings. Whereas before the hunter’s touch hadn’t had much more than a calming effect on him, this time it serves to fan the flames building inside Castiel. The angel whines and tosses his head back into the pillows, white flashes going off behind his eyelids. 

 

“Dean... is this... are we...” Cas swallows and starts over again. “Are you going to make love to me?” 

 

The question gives Dean pause and he stares down at Cas with an unreadable expression. Cas wonders if he’s just misread this whole thing and crossed a line, but before he can start to apologize, Dean leans in and kisses him softly. 

 

“Do you want me to?” he asks. 

 

“Yes,” Cas answers immediately. He blushes and looks away. “If... if you want to, of course.” 

 

Dean smiles and kisses him again, moving over and straddling Cas’ lap. 

 

“Then in that case, yes, I... I’m going to make love to you,” he says. He’s blushing hard and Cas reaches up and cups his cheek. He brushes a thumb across the freckles adorning his hunter’s face and smiles when Dean leans into his touch. He’s breathtaking like this, soft and vulnerable, eyes bright and full of love. 

 

“You’re so very beautiful, my love,” Cas says, awestruck. Dean’s soul is bright and shining with love and happiness and he wishes that he could stare at it forever. The hunter’s soul brightens even further at Cas’ praise and Dean looks away with a weak chuckle.

 

“Jeez, Cas. You’re a such a sap,” he mumbles. 

 

Cas laughs quietly and leans forward to hug him, arms and wings wrapping around him. 

 

“Sap or not, what I say is true. You have a truly lovely soul, Dean. I’ve never seen anything so... so pure,” he says. 

 

“Are we still talking about me here?” Dean jokes. 

 

“Of course,” Cas says. It’s ridiculous to suggest otherwise. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“Because I’m not pure,” Dean says, as if the notion is completely absurd. “I’m damaged goods and you and I both know it. Cas, I’m not-” 

 

“You need to stop talking,” Cas murmurs before he silences Dean with a kiss. He slides his hands down Dean’s chest and underneath his shirt. He only lets up on the hunter long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it away. He wraps his wings around Dean and he feels him shivering as the tips of his feathers brush along his back. 

 

“Cas,” Dean sighs, finally getting with the program and moving his hands back to the angel’s wings. Cas hums in pleasure and spreads them wide again, giving Dean all the room he might need. The hunter is a comforting weight on top of him as he kisses a trail down Cas’ chest. Cas’ wings twitch with every one and Dean moves back up to press his lips to Cas’ one last time before he rests his hands at Cas’ belt buckle. He glances up at him, a silent question in his eyes. He’s giving Cas the chance to say no, to back out before things get too far. 

 

“I want this, Dean,” Cas assures him. 

 

Dean swallows and he lets out a slow breath before nodding and unfastening Cas’ belt. 

 

“You ever, uh... you ever done this with a guy before?” Dean asks as he undresses Cas. 

 

“I’ve never done this with anyone before,” Cas replies. Dean stops again and Cas feels a little bit frustrated, but he knows Dean is just trying his best to take care of him. 

 

“This is your first time? I thought... what about April? The reaper you said you banged?” 

 

“I, uh... That was a lie,” Cas admits. “I slept on the couch. I thought, if I told you I had sex with her, you would be proud of me for finally ‘getting laid’,” he confesses, air quotes and all. Dean’s quiet for a while and Cas wonders if he should have just said that. “I’m sorry. I should have told you, but I-” 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asks, but he doesn’t sound angry. In fact, he sounds quite relieved and Cas has to admit he’s confused. It must show, because Dean lets out a laugh and kisses him again. “Here I was, jealous of a damn reaper for taking your first time from you. Especially when she didn’t even tell you what she was when you supposedly slept together.” 

 

“You were jealous of her?” Cas says. 

 

“Yeah, I... Maybe it’s selfish, but I wanted your first time to be with me,” Dean says. 

 

“That’s not selfish, Dean. I wanted that too. I still want that.” 

 

Dean nods and he smiles, leaning down and kissing Cas happily. 

 

“Yeah well, guess what? Now we get to have it,” he whispers. 

 

Cas smiles back and he’s surprised to find that he’s fighting back tears even though he’s not sad at all. 

 

“Yes, we do,” he chokes. 

 

Dean runs a gentle hand through his hair before he finishes undressing Cas. After Dean gets rid of his own clothes, they just lie there together, kissing languidly. It’s so nice and Cas feels like he could do this for the rest of his existence and never tire of it. When Dean pulls back, it’s all too soon and Cas groans in disappointment, following after him instinctively. Dean just chuckles and takes one of Cas’ hands in his, lacing their fingers together. He brings Cas’ hand to his lips and kisses each of the knuckles, watching as a blush rises on Cas’ chest from the attention. 

 

“I’m going to take such good care of you, angel,” Dean promises. Cas smiles up at him. 

 

“I know you will, my love.”

  
  



End file.
